Imperial Territory of Mars
Mars or the '''Imperial Territory of Mars '''is an independent territory of the Terran Empire. The planet of Mars was colonized by the United States of America in 12,021, but due to economic down turn and changing priorities, the colony ultimately failed. In 12,028 the Terran Empire re-colonized Mars and today the colony spans Olympus Mons, Ascraeus Mons, Tharis Tholus, Pavonis Mons, and Arsia Mons. The Territory has extensive mining, exploration, and construction operations, aimed at expanding the colony and ensuring its sustainability. The Imperial Territory of Mars includes both asteroids towed into orbit by the Empire, one of which is a transit station, facilitating travel down to Mars. It became recognized as an Imperial Territory in 12,031 and is currently governed by Lady Rebekah Tendang, and currently houses a population of 2,809 colonists. History The First Colony Mars was colonized in 12,021 by the United States of America, a joint effort by NASA and SpaceX. The colony remained small, confined to the underground lava tunnels of Pavonis Mons, and was purely scientific. By 12,023 the viability of the colony seemed to have drastically reduced after lava tubes had collapsed killing three and destroying several greenhouses As as result funding was reduced and motivation for the Mars colony was lost, especially as more pressing issues required funding on Earth, and thus the colony was set to be abandoned. However in the latter half of 12,023 the Terran Empire announced its plans to colonize Mars, with help from the People's Republic of China, to which the United States laughed at, while at the same time finding almost 2 billion dollars to ensure that their Mars colony remained viable. Probing Mars Once again the space race had begun, but this time it was a race to build a sustainable colony. The Terran Empire had already announced plans to not only make its colony self-sufficient but also tow three asteroids into orbit to mine them, use the ore for construction and eventually turn one into an orbital station. In July of 12,023 a probe was launched, headed to Mars in order to survey the Jeanne hole, north of Arisia Mons. The drones that were launched from the probe discovered that the Jeanne hole led to an extensive network of lava tubes, meaning it would be perfect for colonisation. TSS Fortuna On the 3rd of April 12,025 the TSS Fortuna, dropped supplies and equipment to the west of Arsia Mons, in the lead up to colonization at the end of the year. While the supplies were being dropped Captain Aaron Peterson and two of his crew took a barge down to Mars, Captain Peterson did not see the point of leaving the barge, but was convinced by his crew and would become the first Terran to step foot on Mars, his first words, like those of Neil Armstrong, are immortalized. They weren't immortalized in the same way, Peterson had not wanted to go to Mars, but he was the most experienced space naval captain in the fleet. His quote though cynical was the truth, and he refused to ever return to Mars, retiring seven years later in New Zealand. As 12,026 dawned, the colony ship was nearing completion, and its crew, Terran and Chinese citizens, had completed much of their training. The American colony was still struggling, due to their lack of colonists, and though NASA and Space X were working on completing another colony ship, it would not be ready until late 12,027. Launch With the Korean Reunification over and the Mars colony ship completed, it was launched on the 5th of February 12,027, with a predicted arrival date of the 19th of June 12,028. The journey was uneventful, with all thirty two crew members arriving safely in orbit of Mars on the 20th of June. The landing on Mars however was another matter entirely, the rocket detached from the Mars colony ship with all but eight colonists aboard. The rocket encountered a major issue during landing, when one of its thrusters ceased functioning for almost three minutes. Thankfully they were able to find the issue and reactivated the thruster, but the impact with the rocket impacted the ground, breaking the landing struts and severely damaging almost all of the thrusters. Though the rocket would have been used to return to the colony ship in an emergency. Sydney later decided to scrap the rocket, using it to aid in the construction of the first base in the Jeanne hole. The first months were difficult, and the colonists were on a deadline, with fifty more colonists arriving in early 12,029. Three colonists were killed during the first three months of the mission, one in a suit malfunction, and two falling from the edge of the Jeanne hole to its base, almost 178 metres deep. The Second Ship But the colonists maintained, with the first base established in the Jeanne hole by October of 12,028, just in time for the fifty new colonists who arrived in January of 12,029. The TSS Felictatem had also towed an asteroid into orbit by this time, and the new colony ship was carrying with it an atmospheric barges that would facilitate travel up to the asteroid, mine, refine and return the goods to Mars. The colony continued to thrive, expanding deeper into the Jeanne lava tubes. The colony also established large solar and wind farms on the surface, providing them with power, they established large greenhouses on the walls of the Jeanne hole, providing them with food and oxygen, and finally established a manufacturing base, allowing them to use 3D printers to produce equipment, construction materials and even buildings themselves, using the resources refined by the orbiting asteroid. A Plea from America In 12,030 the American colonists voted unanimously to abandon their Pavis Mons colony and request asylum in the Terran Jeanne Hole colony. They had suffered greatly, as the colony ship that was supposed to arrive never did due to an economic collapse shortly after the assassination of President Rutherford. They had managed to survive on emergency rations only, and were forced to lie to the American public, telling them that everything was great. When the American government became aware of the American colonists requesting asylum in the Terran colony, they were outraged, and had President O'haren not had a competent Vice-President, conflict would have surely ensued. The Emperor himself accepted their request for asylum in person, as he was visiting the Mars colony. The colonists were grateful, with most on the verge of being malnourished, the one hundred and ten colonists were provided quarters, food and much more, after three days later the were assigned tasks in the colony. The Emperors visit was unknown by all until he was three minutes away from landing, so as to prevent assassination. He accompanied an exploration team to explore a segment of Valles Marineris, he toured the colony itself and declared it the Imperial Territory of Mars, authorizing the colonies government to claim land for the Empire. Expansion With the American colony abandoned, and no connecting tunnel found, the colonists set about drilling a tunnel toward the former American colony. This was to expand the colony and use the already existing infrastructure as an expansion goal. By 12,031 the tunnel expansion was well under way, with the colony itself being fully established and operational. The colonists also welcomed 1,208 new colonists aboard the same two colony ships which had returned to Earth, been retrofitted, restocked and re crewed for a new journey. The colonists no longer traveled directly from the colony ship, instead they would dock with the asteroid station, undergo a quarantine process and be ferried down to the colony via atmospheric barge. The colonists had also established an asteroid mining schedule, whereby colonists would travel up to the two asteroids to work as miners or refiners, for three weeks, living in the asteroid that has become a space port. Then they would return to Mars often with refined resources, for two weeks. Today Today the Mars colony boasts a population of 2,809 people, but no civilians (excluding partners) have yet been brought to Mars. The colony itself is almost entirely self-sufficient, requiring only periodic supplies from Earth. Mars itself has thwo asteroids in orbit which are being mined and resources taken down to Mars, and one of the asteroids has been partially converted into a space port, replacing the need to construct one. Of the 2,809 people, six hundred work as miners, spending weeks at a time on the asteroids, while one hundred and ten are former colonists of the United States colony. The colonists of Mars hail from all around the world, with the current Territorial Lady being Indonesian. Mars is represented by two Regents who attend the Imperial Assembly via virtual link, and though it is a territory, not a vassal, it has been granted significant independence. The Imperial Territory of Mars has also begun laying out the groundwork for the first habitation dome. This will require thousands of new colonists, however most of these colonists will be engineers, builders, electricians and general laborers. Thus a new policy will be taken. Those with the required experience will be given an opportunity to move to Mars for free with their families if they work on the Mars dome for a six year period with minimum pay. Government The Imperial Territory of Mars is governed by a state assembly, which unlike most is presided over by two regents. Representatives are elected by all colonists on Mars as voting is compulsory. And regents attend the Imperial Assembly via virtual link. However the Imperial territory of Mars has been granted more independence than an average territory, due to the distance, delay and situation. This means they have the authority to control all aspects of the colony, as long as they follow Imperial Guidelines. However they cannot create or alter any policy associated with weapons, or the military. Structures The Martian structures constructed by the colonists are located primarily in lava tubes around the Jeanne hole with additional above ground science laboratories, green houses and outposts on Olympus Mons, Ascraeus Mons, Tharis Tholus, Pavonis Mons, and Arsia Mons. The modern structures are built from martian regolith and other martian materials that provides excellent uv protection. There are three 'ice houses' on mars, though they have proved to be structurally sound, they cost in constructing them proved not to be worth it Terran Alliance Category:Mars Category:Planet Category:Colony Category:Territory Category:Space Category:Terran Empire Space Agency